Quédate: Cuando vivir no es el estado perfecto
by Natasha Grandchester
Summary: Quédate    Cuando vivir no es el estado perfecto y Morir no es el final.    Hay un pasado que se fue para siempre,   Pero hay un futuro que todavía es nuestro.   F.W. Robertsoh        La vida… las decisiones… las consecuencias… Pasado… Presente…Futuro


_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Puedes contar conmigo**_

Corría el año de 1917, todo estaba en completa tranquilidad en el hogar de Pony a pesar de que el mundo se encontraba en consternación, la guerra había evolucionado y llevaba tres años, mucho mas tiempo de lo esperado, y es que cuando se trata de las ambiciones de algunos pocos nunca se sabe cuanto puede durar con tal de obtener lo que aspiran esta personas sin escrúpulos, si personas sin escrúpulos esa es la denominación que merecen ya que envían a la guerra a jóvenes muchos de ellos engañados sin saber el infiernos que les tocara vivir, con ideales errados, desde hace algunos días se escuchaba frecuentemente que el país por fin entraría por completo a la guerra, ya que hasta el momento solo había enviado voluntarios entre ellos nuestro querido Alistear para defender el frente occidental.

Aun no puedo creer que rápido pasa el tiempo parece que fue ayer cuando nos toco el golpe de la muerte de mi querido amigo Stear, que falta me haces necesito tanto de tus inventos que me hacían reír, de tus ocurrencias, aun conservo con mucho cariño tu caja de la felicidad, este pensamiento llevo inmediatamente a Candy a tomar el curso de otro con la tristeza reflejada en el rostro aun recuerdo el día que me la entregaste estabas como despidiéndote, yo tomaba un tren con tantas esperanzas y alegrías sin poder saber que era la ultima vez que te vería, y partir para también ver por ultima ves el rostro de Terry y volver con mis esperanzas destrozadas. Pensaba la joven mientras ayudaba en la labores del hogar, donde se encontraba desde aquella reunión el día de Navidad. Los niños irrumpieron a toda carrera dentro de la concina. Sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

- ¿Qué sucede niños a que se deben esos gritos? - Preguntaba la joven mientras apaga la radio donde había estado escuchando las noticias de la guerra, estas le causaban una mezcla de tristeza, impotencia, rabia y dolor pero las escuchaba ya que era inminente que el País pasara a formar parte de la misma. Los niños quisieron hablar todos a la vez por lo que la joven no entendía nada de lo que trataban de comunicarle.

- A ver niños necesito que hable uno a la vez porque no entiendo nada. - Decía la joven mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura. Se aventuro a decir uno de los chicos.

- Viene Albert, vimos su auto desde la colina y corrimos hasta acá para avisarte.

- ¿Albert? ¡Que extraño! - Esto sorprendió a la chica ya que el joven no visitaba tan seguido el hogar de Pony por sus múltiples ocupaciones en el banco y el solo hecho de viajar desde Chicago hasta Lakewood era algo agotador para hacerlo todas las semanas por eso prefería hacerlo cada quince días y dejar a George que se ocupara de todo lo referente a los negocios de la familia por el par de días que tomaba sus visitas al hogar de Pony. - Candy quien había olvidado que los chicos se encontraban a su lado proseguía en su monologo. - Si solo la semana pasada nos visito. ¿Habrá pasado algo? ¿Será la Tía Abuela? - Con aire de preocupación y desconcierto reflejado en el rostro.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos Candy se quito el delantal que llevaba puesto y corrió a abrir.

- ¡Hola Albert que alegría verte de nuevo! - La chica lo recibió con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

- Hola Candy, a mi también me alegra mucho verte, te preguntaras porque he decidido verte tan pronto. - Le decía el joven mientras entraba en la pequeña sala.

- La verdad si Albert, hace menos de una semana que recibí tu visita, y aunque no puedo negar que me alegra de sobre manera, al mismo tiempo me resulta un poco confuso. - Mencionaba la chica indicándole para que tomara asiento, al tiempo que ella también se sentaba en una silla de madera.

- Candy en realidad necesito hablar contigo de un tema bastante serio. - Menciono el joven frunciendo el seño y con un tono que reflejaba preocupación.

La joven se asombro un poco ante la seriedad del hombre quien siempre había mostrado un espíritu despreocupado.

- Claro Albert dime ¿Que es eso tan serio, que te preocupa?

Albert miro a su alrededor y vio a todos los niños parados junto a ellos con la misma mirada de expectativa que tenia Candy.

- La verdad, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas. - Candy se sorprendió aun más ante la petición de su amigo.

- Por supuesto Albert que te parece si vamos al escritorio de la Srta. Pony? - Dijo la chica mirando al muchacho tratando de descubrir que lo aquejaba.

- Preferiría ir hasta la Colina de Pony es un lugar que me trae hermosos recuerdos, es tranquilo. - Albert se puso de pie en es momento.

- Me resulta perfecto dame un segundo le aviso a la hermana María. - Candy se levanto de la silla sin apartar la vista del chico.

Albert solo afirmo. Candy salió en dirección a la cocina, en ese instante los niños no podían evitar mostrar sus sonrisas llenas de picardía. Al momento que uno le susurraba a otro al oído.

- Creo que Albert le va a pedir matrimonio a Candy. - El otro solo abrió los ojos hasta dejarlos como platos y asintió en silencio. Albert al observar la escena no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa, en ese instante llego Candy.

- Vamos. - Le dijo a Albert, este la siguió en silencio no sin antes hacerle un pequeño guiño a los niños, estos soltaron una estrepitosa carcajada.

Ya en la Colina de Pony, Candy le dice a Albert.

- Cuéntame que es eso que te tiene tan angustiado Albert. - Al tiempo que se sentaba en el verde pasto al pie del padre árbol.

- La verdad Candy no se por donde empezar, la semana pasada cuando estuve de visita venia con el claro propósito de contarte lo que me esta ocurriendo, pero al verte en esa casa, entretenida en tus cosas, con los niños y tus madres, no tuve el valor suficiente para contarte los problemas que me aquejan. - El joven se notaba realmente preocupado, en su frente se dibujaba una pequeña arruga, caminaba de un lado para otro y frotando sus manos. Candy miraba a Albert en silencio un poco confundida por la actitud del joven.

- Albert nunca te había visto tan serio antes, ni siquiera cuando me revelaste quien eras en realidad, aun en esa ocasión tomaste todo muy a la ligera, pero ahora veo que las cosas son mas seria de lo que puedo imaginar, dime ¿Acaso sucede algo con la Tía abuela? Ven siéntate. - Mientras le daba unos toques al pasto que se encontraba a su lado para que el joven tomara asiento. Él no dudo en hacerle caso y tomo asiento a su lado para decir.

- En realidad Candy son muchas cosas a la vez, la Tía abuela esta empeñada en que debo desposarme lo antes posible, pues dice que ya tengo edad para formar una familia, por otro lado también esta el asunto de los negocios de la familia que ocupan casi todo mi tiempo, además de los innumerables compromisos sociales a los que tengo que asistir frecuentemente, por si esto fuera poco la Tía abuela ha decidido ir a pasar una temporada con unos familiares en Londres, aunque esto ultimo mas que incomodarme representa cierto alivio, el problema en cuestión es que siento que tanto trabajo, tanto deberes y la inmensa soledad que estoy atravesando van a terminar por volverme loco. - La mirada del joven se perdía entre las montañas que se dibujaban a los lejos.

Candy quedo muda ante semejante declaración de su amigo, nunca imagino ver a Albert tan desconforme con alguna situación, es verdad el joven era un hombre de espíritu libre, muy lejano a todo aquello que debe representar una persona de negocios, en eso él y Candy eran muy parecidos y verlo ahora agobiado por todo el peso que implicaba ser la cabeza de la familia Andley era muy triste.

- Albert si estuviera en mis manos ayudarte de algún modo, por favor no dudes en pedírmelo, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo. - Dijo la chica mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Él volvió la cara hacia Candy y en su mirada más que alivio se reflejaba una extraña desesperación que la chica nunca antes había visto, él le tomo las manos y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

- Candy lo que voy a pedirte se que representara un verdadero sacrificio para ti, y te juro que si tuviera otra opción en mis manos no estaría aquí contándote mis problemas, mas aun sabiendo de ante mano cuales son tus sentimiento respecto a todo lo que implica ser una Andley.- Candy bajo la vista y solo asintió en silencio. Después de unos segundos se apresuro a decir.

- Continúa por favor Albert.

- Candy necesito de tu presencia en Chicago, necesito que me ayudes a llevar las riendas de la casa, estoy francamente desesperado y temo no poder seguir con la labor a la cual fui encomendado, no es lo mismo estar rodeado de sirvientes que contar con la ayuda de una amiga, casi una hermana. - El joven dijo esto y sintió como si se quitara un gran peso de encima.

Candy observaba a Albert todavía algo confundida, puesto que él sabia muy bien que la Tía abuela no vería con buenos ojos que Candy regresara a la mansión de Chicago y mucho menos la administrara, no entendía del todo la situación, ya que Albert en distintas oportunidades había dejado de lado sus obligaciones cuando estas se convertían en un peso y George era mas que capaz de llevar a cabo todo de manera eficiente.

- Albert, tu crees que la Tía abuela… - se aventuro a decir la chica. Pero en ese preciso momento él la detuvo.

- Candy, por la Tía abuela no te preocupes ya he conversado con ella sobre este tema y no le ha quedado de otra que comprender o al menos aceptar mi situación, te preguntaras porque no me tomo un tiempo y dejo a George encargado de todo ¿Verdad? - La chica se mantuvo en silencio. No hizo falta que pronunciara palabra ya él sabia que eso era exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Candy, solo continuo.

- La verdad es que ya estoy un poco cansado de estar huyendo, si quiero hacer las cosas bien debo quedarme y enfrentar la responsabilidad que he heredado con mi apellido… - Explicaba Albert con tono seguro.

- No te preocupes más Albert, puedes contar con mi apoyo incondicional, tú siempre has estado a mi lado en los momentos en que más te he necesitado, y nunca me has pedido nada a cambio, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. - Mientras decía estas palabras le sonreía al muchacho.

- Por favor Candy no digas eso, tu también me has ayudado en incontables ocasiones es por ello que quiero que pienses muy bien lo que te pido, no quiero que te veas forzada a entrar en un mundo como este solo por ayudarme, ni mucho menos quiero que te sacrifiques por algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo. - Agregaba Albert con la preocupación aun reflejada en su rostro.

- En eso te equivocas yo también soy una Andley ¿O ya lo has olvidado? si tienes que cargar con el peso de este apellido yo estoy gustosa de llevarlo contigo, no es ningún sacrificio si lo comparto con mi adorado hermano. - Le dijo Candy mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro. - Esta vez Albert le sonrió a la chica con verdadero alivio, en su mirada la angustia había casi desaparecido por completo, Candy le respondió con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Ya veras todo saldrá bien, solo espero que la Tía abuela no sufra un colapso cuando regrese de su viaje a Londres. - Esta vez Albert no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada, ante la cual Candy hizo lo propio.

- Se de alguien más que no estará muy feliz con la noticia de que vas a ser la ama de la mansión Andley. - Dijo el chico en tono despreocupado después de un rato.

- Bueno… ¿Y es que acaso hay alguien más obstinado que la Tía abuela? - Pregunto la chica intrigada.

- Claro, Elisa Leagan. - Dijo Albert de inmediato.

- Ahh no me acordaba de los Leagan, pues por ellos no te preocupes yo me las puedo arreglar sola, no es la primera vez que me toca enfrentarlos. - La voz de Candy sonaba segura.

- De eso estoy seguro, debemos informarle a todos en el Hogar de Pony.

- En ese asunto si tengo que pedir tu ayuda, no será fácil para los niños explicarles el motivo por el cual me marcho. - Esta vez la chica no pudo evitar ponerse seria.

- Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario para hacerlo, yo aun no estoy tan perdido. - Dijo él en tono de broma.

Candy tomo de la mano a su amigo y levantándose bajaron con pasos lentos, la gran colina, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! - De nuevo los niños llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la pareja con sus hermoso y grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad.

- Cuéntanos Candy ¿Cuando es la boda? - Candy y Albert no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

- A ver chicos ¿Quien les dijo a ustedes que yo me iba a casar? - Dijo la chica tratando de evitar la risa. Los niños respondieron algo sorprendidos.

- Es que así pasa en los cuentos que nos lee la Srta. Pony, siempre llega el príncipe y luego de confesarle su amor a la princesa ella acepta felizmente casarse con él.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, esta vez no solo Albert y Candy reían abiertamente sino también la Srta. Pony y la hermana María, quienes habían salido en ese momento para saludar al joven. Los niños ahora estaban mas desconcertado que curiosos no entendían porque les causaba tanta gracia sus comentarios.

- Albert, bienvenido ¿Como se encuentra? - Le dijo la hermana María después de un rato.

- Muy bien hermana María, estaba un poco preocupado por un asunto, pero como dicen es mejor compartir los problemas con los amigos, ellos siempre le consiguen la solución. - Dijo refiriéndose a Candy.

- Eso es verdad. - Dijo la Srta. Pony - ¿Porque no nos acompaña a tomar una taza de té lo acabo de preparar? - El joven le respondió a la gentil dama con una amplia sonrisa y un asentimiento.

Ya en el interior de la casa todos tomaron asiento, mientras los niños jugaban afuera. Candy abordó la conversación.

- Hermana María, Srta. Pony; debo comunicarles una decisión que he tomado, se que no se lo esperaban pero, regreso a Chicago con Albert, voy a ocupar el lugar que me corresponde dentro de la familia Andley. - Esta noticia tomo por sorpresa a las dos damas, quienes no encontraban palabras adecuadas al momento, Albert se apresuro a decir:

- Candy toma esta decisión por una petición que acabo de hacerle, como ya ustedes saben desde hace varios meses estoy a la cabeza de la familia y mis obligaciones han forzado a recurrir a la ayuda de Candy, la Tía abuela parte en pocos días a Londres donde pasara una temporada junto a algunos familiares, los negocios ocupan todo mi tiempo y sin ella la casa será un perfecto caos en mis manos, además asistir a los compromisos sociales no es de mi agrado y menos sin la compañía de alguien conocido, es por ello que le solicite a Candy me ayude. - Menciono el joven tratando de explicar de la manera más sencilla posible su situación.

- Bueno la verdad nunca había pensado en Candy administrando la casa Andley, pero la verdad estoy seguro que será capaz de llevar esta tarea a buen termino, es una chica inteligente y fue educada en parte para todo esto, puedes contar con mi absoluta aprobación, le dijo la Srta. Pony, con una pequeña sonrisa. - Por su parte la Hermana María, aun consternada solo pudo estar de acuerdo con lo planteado por su compañera.

Semanas después Candy se encontraba en la entrada del Hogar de Pony, lista para abordar el auto que la llevaría a una nueva vida, en realidad no tenia mucho de nuevo, ya ella había pasado por la experiencia de ser una Andley.

Candy abrazo fuertemente a las dos damas y dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una, les dijo:

- Srta. Pony, Hermana María; les agradezco su comprensión y todo el apoyo incondicional que siempre me brindan, esta despedida no es para nada definitiva, en menos de lo que imaginan me tienen aquí de nuevo. - Soltando una carcajada la chica enjuago las lagrimas se que asomaban en el rostro de sus dos madres.

- Lo sabemos hija, cuídate mucho por favor, se consecuente con los asuntos de la casa y cuenta con nosotras, sabes que siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

- Gracias, ¡Las quiero mucho, los quiero mucho a todos!

Candy se despidió de sus seres queridos con una profunda tristeza, pero también con la convicción que estaba haciendo lo mejor para todos, incluso para ella misma, ya era hora de que ocupara el lugar que la vida le tenia destinado, aunque solo había pasado pocas semanas de la visita de Albert, la joven sentía que eran años, sus noches se habían vuelto eternas pensando en todo lo que le tocaba vivir de ahora en adelante.

El camino hacia la gran mansión era igual como lo recordaba no había cambiando nada, el hogar de la familia Andley desde hace más de cien años; una inmensa mansión victoriana a pocos kilómetros del centro de Chicago se encontraba rodeada de varias hectáreas de verdes prados, entre setos, cuidados jardines, lagos y saltos de agua.

La poderosa luz solar ilumina el escenario campestre con tonos amarillos y verdes predominando en cada sector los hermosos rosas, rojos, blancos, amarillos, azules, violetas, y el conjunto resultante es de una belleza indescriptible.

Cuando el auto por fin se detuvo el corazón de Candy parecía querer saltar del pecho; el tener a Albert a su lado era un inmenso alivio, el joven le dedico una sonrisa y la tomo de la mano para inspirarle confianza.

- Vamos Candy, la casa no te va a morder. - Le dijo él con un tono de burla.

- Lo se Albert es solo que todavía no creo… solo no creo que todo esto este ocurriendo. - La chica titubeo por un instante.

Albert por un momento pensó que tal vez Candy no estaba totalmente convencida de su decisión, la joven pudo ver la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su amigo y se sintió culpable.

- Albert por favor no pienses mal, es solo que…

- Te entiendo Candy yo aun no logro acostumbrarme del todo, pero con el tiempo ya veras que las cosas pueden llegar a mejorar, haremos de este lugar que ahora nos es completamente extraño un hogar, al igual que ese apartamento que compartimos en la ciudad ¿Recuerdas?

- Claro Albert como no recordarlo, creo que fue una de las épocas más felices de mi vida. - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa. - El joven soltó una carcajada mirándola.

- ¡Por Dios, Candy! Hablas como si fueras una anciana. - Ella no pudo evitar reír también, parada frente a la inmensa puerta de entrada a la mansión no consiguió más que sentirse pequeña y ante una gran responsabilidad, en ese momento Candy pensó.- Bueno ya todo esta dispuesto, solo espero que Dios me guie de aquí en adelante como siempre lo ha hecho, lo que mas deseo es no defraudar a las personas que confían en mi.

Cuando la joven entro a la habitación que Albert había dispuesto para ella, no pudo mas sino quedar petrificada ante tanto lujo; las cortinas damasco marfil estaban confeccionadas a la perfección, muebles blancos tapizados del mismo color, tocador y mesa de noche de palisandra; todo de exquisito gusto. Papel tapiz de flores de fondo, café y leche, alfombra igual. Una elegante cama dorada con cortinajes blancos y glasé damasco con flecos, borlas y cordones del mismo color. Un silloncito de riquísimo tapiz bordado a mano, y un espejo dorado, gusto del Renacimiento, completan el mobiliario. Propio por la elección del color a la persona a quien se destino. El baño de mármol blanco de Génova, adornado con un rico fondo de batista con encajes, un tocador, un sofá y sillería marroquí; tocador sillón y servicio de caoba, tapizado de papel moaré claro, un espejo dorado a lo Luis XV, terminaban el adorno del baño.

Candy aun no salía de su asombro cuando se topo con el inmenso armario, este estaba integrado a una de las paredes, las puertas eran dobles con dibujos bronces, que seguían el mismo estilo del resto de la decoración, la joven pensaba que ya no podía asombrarla nada mas hasta que abrió las puertas, en el interior se podían contar más de cinco docenas de vestidos diseñados en exquisitas y hermosas telas de diversos colores, ordenados cromáticamente con cuidado esmero, delicadas piezas en un blanco impecable se encontraban dobladas con sumo detalle, los zapatos no menos de treinta pares eran unos mas hermosos que los que seguían, los sombreros hacían juego con cada uno de los zapatos, al igual que las preciosas sombrillas trabajadas con sublimes encajes. La joven tuvo que cerrar las puertas y detenerse por un momento para tomar un poco de aire, jamás había soñado con tener tantas cosas, Albert no solo no había escatimado esfuerzo para hacerla sentir bienvenida, sino que además estaba exagerando con tantos obsequios.- En ese momento se escucho un suave golpe en la puerta de la habitación.

- Adelante. - Respondió la chica aun abrumada.

- Buenas tardes Srta. Andley, mi nombre es Ángela y seré su dama de compañía, cualquier duda o solicitud que tenga por favor hágame saber de inmediato.

Candy observaba con mirada incrédula a la joven, era de estatura medina, de tez blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos marrones; en su rostro se dibujaba una tímida sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes, Ángela es un placer ya debes saber que me llamo Candy, y que voy a tratar de llevar las riendas de la casa. - La chica solo asintió en silencio.

- El Sr. Andley nos informo a todos de sus llegada y nos pidió le colaboremos en todo lo que usted requiera.

- Muchas gracias Ángela, no te imaginas cuanto bien me hace escuchar esas palabras.

- Descuide Srta. Andley estamos aquí para servirle, ¿Se le ofrece algo de momento?

- No… gracias Ángela.

En ese momento la mucama le hizo una reverencia a Candy y salió de la habitación. La chica se encontraba como metida en una burbuja de aire, la actitud de Ángela mas que alagarla le resultaba incomoda, como se suponía que ella iba a llevar las riendas de la casa y lidiar con los empleados si ella misma estaba acostumbrada a servir a los demás, jamás a ser atendida.

Esa noche Albert reunió a todos los sirvientes de la casa para hacer las respectivas presentaciones, como siempre el joven animo a Candy jugándole pequeñas bromas en el transcurso de la cena que transcurrió sin muchas novedades.

No todo podía ser color de rosa, al día siguiente como era de suponer la presencia de Los Leagan no se hizo esperar; la noticia de que Candy quedaría al mando de la mansión Andley durante la ausencia de la Tía abuela, no solo les cayo como un balde de agua fría, sino que para la propia Elisa Leagan el suceso fue prácticamente una bofetada, ya que ella siempre se alababa de ser la preferida de la matrona.

Albert y Candy se encontraban desayunando en la terraza que da al jardín cuando George le anuncio la llegada de la familia.

- Joven Albert disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero la familia Leagan acaba de hacer acto de presencia en la casa y solicitan hablar con usted de manera urgente.

- La verdad no me extraña para nada esta visita, es más ya estaba preparado para la misma, pero en estos momentos estoy ocupado, por favor George diles que me esperen en la sala, en unos minutos estoy con ellos.

Candy observo a su amigo un tanto preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo desconcertada ante la actitud relajada de Albert, la joven jamás escucho de algún tipo de encuentro desagradable entre la familia de Lakewood y él.

En el gran salón de la casa Andley que servía de recibo a las visita se encontraban la Sra. Legan junto a sus dos hijos Neil y Elisa.

- Ojala que no nos deje esperando una eternidad solo por estar en compañía de esa mujer, mencionaba con resentimiento la joven pelirroja.

Por su lado Neil Leagan observaba con cierto aire de burla a su hermana, él sabia muy bien que Candy era su rival desde la infancia y que una afrenta como esta estaba más allá de todo lo que Elisa podía soportar.

La Sra. Leagan por su parte no lograba entender la actitud de la Tía abuela, lo mas indicado era haberle dejado a ella semejante responsabilidad, no a esa chiquilla que no tenía el mínimo conocimiento de administración y protocolo.

Cuando Albert hizo su entrada al salón estaba acompañado por Candy, quien tenia en sus ojos una mirada de preocupación la chica sabia que no podía esperar nada bueno de esta visita.

- Buenos días, Sra. Leagan, Neil, Elisa. - Saludo haciendo una reverencia.

- Buenos días, querido nos llena de alegría verte de nuevo. - Fue la respuesta de Sarah.

- Disculpa que te molestemos tan temprano pero nos ha llegado la noticia que la Tía abuela ha decidido tomarse una vacaciones en Londres y queríamos ofrecerte nuestra incondicional ayuda, por favor no dudes en recurrir a nosotros si presentas problemas con la administración de la casa, estaremos gustosos de venir a hacerte compañía, además Elisa fue educada para ser una excelente compañía en reuniones sociales, esta a la altura de la mas distinguida concurrencia de Chicago te aseguro que junto a ella nunca temerás pasar por alguna vergüenza.

El joven escucho todo en completo silencio, sin dejar notar sentimiento alguno en sus facciones.

- Agradezco de sobremanera su ofrecimiento, la verdad no será necesaria su presencia en esta casa, puesto que Candy se hará cargo de todos los detalles relacionados, inclusive será mi acompañante a los eventos sociales a los cuales tenga que asistir, ella es una Andley y como tal debe cumplir con sus deberes al igual que lo hago yo; no olvide que ella también recibió una educación para tales fines, es más si no estoy equivocado fue en el mismo colegio que su hija Elisa.

En ese momento la joven aludida, sintió como si el dueño de la mansión la insultara, como podía compararla con aquella huérfana, inmoral y mal educada.

- Disculpe que lo corrija Tío, pero si mal no recuerdo Candy se escapo del colegio como una vulgar delincuente y lo peor es que lo hizo para salir corriendo detrás de un hombre.

Los ojos de Candy estaban casi a punto de salir de sus orbitas, ella nunca le había ocultado la manera como se marchó del colegio San Pablo a Albert, pero esto que estaba haciendo Elisa era jugar de la forma mas baja.

- Claro debo agregar, que Candy fue la única responsable de la salida del Colegio de mi estimado Terruce, él por su cuenta jamás lo hubiese abandonado, era un chico integro.

En ese momento Neil soltó una sonora carcajada con toda la intención de incomodar a su hermana.

- Le ruego que me disculpen, pero a veces creo que mi hermana confunde la grosería con la caballerosidad. - Agrego el joven.

Albert que se había mantenido en silencio expuso:

- La verdad estoy al tanto de la situación que se presento en aquella ocasión en el colegio San Pablo y aun así te puedo decir Elisa que no tengo nada que reprocharle a Candy.

- ¡Ahh! Pero esto es demasiado, como puede justificar un acto tal, ella se comporto como una cualquiera. - En ese momento Elisa sobrepaso los limites que mantenía a Candy calmada, la joven la miro como si sus ojos fueran dagas, y Albert tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente para sujetarla del brazo y evitar que Candy se le lanzara encima.

- Elisa, he escuchado todas tus palabras sin mencionar nada, me has insultado de todas las maneras posibles, pero yo también tengo un limite y tu acabas de excederlo, no te permito que vengas a mi casa y me trates como si fuera tu sirvienta, por si olvidas lo que Albert acaba de decir yo también soy una Andley y tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí, si así lo ha decido él no voy a ser yo quien lo contradiga.

En ese momento la joven no se iba a dar por vencida, todavía Candy no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de hasta donde podía llegar.

- La verdad, no me extrañaría que hayas utilizado con el Tío las mismas mañas que utilizaste con Terruce, al ver el estado en el cual lo tienes, posees la capacidad de dominar a los hombres a tu antojo y eso te puedo asegurar no lo aprenden las señoritas en el Real Colegio San Pablo sino las mujeres como tú en las calles.

- ¡Elisa! ahora soy yo quien no te permito que te expreses de esa manera en mi casa, no solo has insultado a Candy también me acabas de insultar a mi al pensar que tengo tan poca voluntad como para dejarme influenciar, Candy se ha ganado mi cariño y mi respecto de la mejor forma posible, en eso ella te lleva mucha ventaja, no en vano Terruce se fijo en ella y no en ti, y ahora les agradezco por favor que abandonen mi casa y no regresen si piensan mantener la misma actitud. - Con esto el joven dio por terminada la discusión y se retiro del salón tomando de la mano a Candy y dejando a las dos mujeres perplejas; antes que Candy y Albert salieran, Neil Leagan logro alcanzarlos.

- ¡Candy! ¡Espera por favor! Lamento lo ocurrido, la verdad sabes bien que Elisa esta resentida, por mi parte y seguro también hablo por mi padre te damos la bienvenida.

La chica miro atónita al joven sin poder entender este cambio, sin dejar de lado su recelo ante esta extraña actitud de Neil, solo asintió en silencio.

Elisa salió iracunda de la mansión Andley, su madre no se sentía menos ofendida y más aun después de ver la forma en que Neil le dio la bienvenida a aquella mujer tan indeseable.

Candy entro en su habitación casi corriendo, Albert sabia muy bien que Elisa había tocado un punto sensible para la chica, aunque ella no lo mencionaba era evidente que aun no se había recuperado de su separación con Terry.

Candy ya en su recamara caminaba de un lado a otro, la chica sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

- ¿Por qué tenia que nombrarlo? ¿Por qué precisamente a él? Ella sabia muy bien el daño que el recuerdo de Terry le causaba y siendo ella la mayor culpable en la separación de ambos, ¿Cómo se atrevía a siquiera mencionar el asunto?

Cuando Candy se percato ya estaba llorando abiertamente, su corazón había sido lastimado en lo más profundo.

Una vez aclarada la situación con los Leagan los días en la mansión Andley trascurriendo en total normalidad, era Julio de 1917 y los rumores de que Estados unidos entrara por completo a la guerra habían pasado de ser solo eso rumores, para pasar a ser una realidad, la conmoción se había adueñado del país, mientras en la mansión Andley todo había acontecido en total naturalidad bajo la administración de Candy uno que otro traspié con la organización, pero la chica ya en pocas semanas se había ganado el cariño de todos los sirvientes de la casa, los cuales la ayudaban en todo lo necesario.

Un llamado a la puerta hizo despertar a Candy, sus ojos se entreabrieron observando los primeros rayos de la aurora, que se colaban a través de las cortinas de la habitación otro suave golpe en la puerta hizo que Candy recordara donde se encontraba. Ya habían pasado casi 6 meses desde su entrada a la mansión, gracias a Dios en el trascurso de ese tiempo las cosas habían ido de maravilla, la Tía abuela si bien no terminaba por aceptarla, se mostraba de manera cordial, al menos nos se desmayo ni le dio un colapso cuando regreso de su viaje; Candy aun recuerda la cara de la anciana revisando cada detalle.

- Adelante Ángela…puedes pasar.

Ella entro a la habitación observando a Candy todavía en cama.

- Buenos días Señorita… ¿Como amanece hoy? - Al tiempo que caminaba en dirección a la ventana y corría las cortinas.

- Muy bien - Le respondió Candy con una amplia sonrisa.

Ángela abrió el gran ventanal dejando entrar una ligera brisa estival que corría entre los arboles del jardín trayendo con ella un fuerte olor a rosas. Candy se acerco, divisando el centelleo de las suaves flores. Cuyas ramas trémulas parecían no poder soportar el peso de tan magnifico esplendor.

- Disculpe que la haya despertado tan temprano, pero el Sr. Albert parte hoy para Nueva York.

- No te preocupes Ángela, pero dime ¿Como es que Albert parte hoy si su viaje estaba previsto para mañana?

- No le sabría decir señorita pero eso fue lo que me comento anoche cuando me pidió que le preparara su equipaje. - Decía la chica mientras le preparaba el baño a Candy

- Muchas gracias Ángela por favor ayúdame a vestir ahora, necesito hablar con Albert.

- Enseguida señorita, ya esta listo su baño puede pasar mientras busco lo que desea ponerse.

Candy entro deprisa al baño despojándose la bata de seda que usaba para dormir. Al sentir el agua de la tina se pudo percatar que estaba tibia. Se introdujo en ella dejándose embriagar por el suave aroma de las esencias que Ángela colocaba, que habrá pasado para que Albert adelantara su viaje, él es un hombre muy ordenado… Ángela la saco de sus pensamientos preguntándole que vestido prefería colocarse.

- El blanco con bordado rosa, por favor Ángela. - Salió del baño envuelta en una gruesa bata de paño.

- Debemos apresurarnos, quiero hablar con Albert.

- Si señorita, el señor esta en el jardín tomando el desayuno.

Candy salió corriendo de la habitación y al llegar a las escaleras se tropezó con la Tía abuela.

- ¡Niña! ¿Cuando vas a aprender a comportarte como una dama? – Pregunto la mujer con molestia.

- Lo siento Tía abuela es que estoy algo apurada, necesito hablar con Albert.

- Él esta en el jardín, no tienes que correr.

- Gracias Tía abuela… lo tendré en cuenta…ah Tía abuela buenos días.

- Buenos días Candy. - Dijo la mujer un tono serio.

Candy bajo las escaleras tratando de mantener un paso adecuado. Mientras la Tía abuela la observaba…seria una gran dama solo si se lo propusiera. - Pensó la anciana.

Candy paso la puerta dirigiéndose al jardín, la casa de los Andley tiene una extraordinaria vegetación con árboles de hermosa belleza e impresionante altura, el lugar tenia cierto aire ostentoso mas sin embargo sus corredores con pisos de ladrillos le daban frescura y armonía al lugar. El murmullo cansino de las abejas revoloteando con insistencia alrededor de las polvorientas bayas doradas, de las madreselvas ubicada a al otro lado, producían un efecto sublime.

Pudo observa a Albert en la terraza que daba hacia el jardín rodeada de hermosas lilas y madreselvas, el joven se encontraba sentado en con una postura relajada pero elegante mientras tomaba el café y leía el periódico, Albert era un hombre alto, mas o menos de un metro ochenta y cinco. Sus cabellos rubios caían hasta sus hombros a pesar de la insistencia de la Tía abuela porque se lo cortara, él había decidido mantenerlo de esa manera. Sus ojos azules reflejaban una tranquilidad que Candy no había encontrado en ninguna otra persona.

La chica se acerco hasta él de puntillas, no quería que la descubriera.

- ¡Ajaaa! con que aquí estas, te pensabas escapar sin decir nada. - El hombre dio un salto por el susto. Y soltó una carcajada.

- Disculpa Albert no era mi intensión asustarte. - Le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de picardía.

- Solo quería darte una sorpresa. - Decía la joven al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a Albert.

- Y vaya que me la diste Candy aparte del susto. - Contesto con una sonrisa que le llegaba hasta la mirada. - ¿Que haces levantada tan temprano?

- Es que quería saber porque has adelantado tu viaje ¿No te ibas mañana?

- Ah, Candy es que el señor con el que tengo la reunión de negocios no puede estar por mucho tiempo en América. Es el señor Luciano Di Carlo, el italiano del que te he hablado, es un hombre muy ocupado pero sobre todo es una excelente persona, además es un peligro que este viajando como esta la situación con la guerra.

- No te preocupes Albert, tienes que atender los negocios, además el señor tiene que ser muy buena persona para que se haya ganado tu aprecio. - Dijo ella mientras observaba el vuelo de unas golondrinas.

- Candy ¿Vas a desayunar? - Pregunto el muchacho.

- No te preocupes, no tengo hambre, bueno no por ahora. - Volviéndose para mirarlo.

- Debo decirte, que no te inquietes que así yo parta hoy de viaje, igual vas a ir a visitar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, ya deje todo listo para que George te lleve y también hay algo que le van a entregar a los niños unos regalos que les he comprado. - Menciono el joven tomando la taza de café que tenia en frente.

- Ahí Albert eres un Sol. - Dijo ella con una sonrisa enorme.

- Si por eso es que cada vez estoy más amarillo.

La chica no puedo evitar una alegre carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

- Albert no digas eso, al contrario hoy tienes un bronceado muy lindo, solo mira tus mejillas.

- Agrego Candy mientras le hacia un ademan.

Esta vez fue el joven quien se rio con todas sus ganas.

- Candy nunca cambias.

- Y tú tampoco querido hermano. - En ese momento Candy se levanto de la mesa dándole un beso en la frente a Albert.

- Espero verte antes de que partas.

- Seguro que si.

- Ahora con tu permiso me voy a buscar a George para que me muestre los regalos.

Albert la vio alejarse, Candy irradiaba una energía poco habitual en las personas de su medio, a pesar de los golpes que había recibido en la vida, la chica no perdía su entusiasmo y su buen humor.

- ¡George!, ¡George!

- Buenos días señorita… ¿Como amaneció hoy? - Saludo George en un tono casual.

- Buenos días George, muy bien gracias, necesitaba preguntarte algo. - Dijo la chica con la mirada brillante.

- ¿Dígame en que la puedo ayudar?

- Albert me comento que había comprado algo para llevar a los niños del Hogar de Pony. - Menciono ella.

- Si Srta. El señor compro varios juguetes ayer y encargue a dos de las empleadas para que los envolviera, hoy después de que dejemos al señor en la estación, vamos a llevarlos. - Respondió a la joven.

Después del almuerzo, Albert subió hasta la habitación de la Tía abuela para despedirse de ella; ya Candy y George lo esperaban junto al auto.

- Todo esta listo joven, partimos en cuanto usted ordene.

- Entonces no esperemos más, ya la Tía abuela esta al tanto de que iras hasta el Hogar de Pony Candy, no debes preocuparte por nada, aunque se sintió un poco extrañada pensaba que te quedarías en casa mientras yo estaba en Nueva York.

La chica miro un tanto extrañada al joven ante el comentario, no esperaba que la Tía abuela quisiera tenerla de compañía en la ausencia de Albert.

- Cada vez me asombra mas la actitud de la Tía abuela a veces me mira como si quisiera decirme algo y en otras me ignora totalmente.

Albert levanto una ceja ante la observación de Candy.

- Tal vez no deberías juzgar mal a la Tía, ella tiene su carácter pero en el fondo no es una mala persona, fue criada bajo mucha presión Candy.

- Lo se, por eso ruego siempre para que ella me deje demostrarle que no soy la chica alocada que piensa. - Dijo la joven colocándose un poco seria.

Albert dejo asomar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y dándole una palmada en el hombro a la chica le dijo:

- Es mejor que conozca a la alocada, esa es la que termina ganándose el corazón de todos.

Así transcurrió el camino hasta la estación de trenes, Albert le dio algunas indicaciones a George antes de abordar y se despidió de su hermana con un fuerte abrazo, la joven por su parte lo despidió con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Nos vamos Srta. - Dijo George un momento después que el tren partiera.

- Claro George, vamos nos espera un largo camino. Diciendo esto ambos subieron al auto que los llevaría hasta el Hogar de Pony.


End file.
